Death for Thy Sins
Death for Thy Sins is the fourteenth case of World Edition, as well as the fourth case to take place in Europe. Plot The GLA came to Rome to meet Mr Whitespirit. However, the Queen of England, who had been impressed by the team's performance in Athens, had called the player to inform that she had heard rumors that the pope had died. Isabelle and Safir rushed to the Vatican and found Pope Septimus dead. The team soon determined that he was murdered by rat poison. The team informed the Queen of the murder, and interrogated two more suspects, Father Iocundus, who was to be the new pope, and Vagnia Caligula an extremist anti-theist who celebrated the pope's death. Then the team found Whitespirit headquarters, where they found kpop idol Tokko Il-Sung and Kuwahara Hisato, a killer the team had incriminated back in Beijing, China but had escaped. After Iocundus was named as the new pope, the team went to the Vatican once again, and found that Kuwahara Hisato regretted his crimes and had become a member of the clergy. The team also foudn that Tokko was being funded by Mr Whitespirit. Soon, the team was able to incriminate Pope's killer as Kuwahara Hisato. Kuwahara told the team that he had been recruited as a member of a worldwide organization, and that organization had ordered him to kill Pope Septimus and to frame Mr Whitespirit. When asked about what the name of the organization was, Kuwahara refused to tell, however he confirmed that he belonged to the same organization that had killed Kirill Glazkov. Due to his lack of cooperation, escaping prison, and murdering the pope, Judge Robertson sentenced him to life in prison with solitary confinement. Afetr arresting Kuwahara, the team had two major tasks - finding out who Mr Whitespirit was; and to reveal why the organization wanted the pope dead. The team talked to Tokko about who Mr Whitespirit could be, but Tokko refused to tell the team. Hence, the team had to search the Whitepsirit headquarters once again, finding a photo of Mr Whitespirit and matching it to the database, which proved Mr Whitespirit to be an alias of Tokko Il-Sung. Tokko told the player and Chief Shoko that he and Mukai Hinato were more than a celebrity couple. They were philanthropists, and that attracted the attention of a criminal organization who wanted them to use their money for them. When he and Mukai did not agree to them, they sent Kuwahara Hisato to murder them. When he had killed Mukai, Tokko had started funding the organization to stay alive. However, Chief Shoko told him that he was protected now, so he could stop funding the organization. The team also had to find the motive behind the pope's murder, and Adashe Chikwava had volunteered to partner the player. The duo investigated the Vatican and found a threat that was given to the pope, with some numbers at the bottom. Jordan Ericcson, the LDS's historian and Haider Ali found that they referred to the latitudes and longitudes, pinpointing the Colosseum. At the Colosseum, they found a list of books, which were missing from a Roman Library. One of the books was an old draft of Dante's Inferno. The team asked the librarian Claudia Decentia, who told the team that they had an old, handwritten version of Inferno, believed to have been written by Dante himself. Suspecting that Kuwahara Hisato has something to do with this, the team talked to him. Hisato revealed that the pope has known that he was stealing the book, so he had to murder him. When asked about the book, he told the team that they would never find it as it had been moved to the museum. The historians Jordan and Haider agreed that the museum could possibly mean the Louvre, so the team booked a flight for Paris. Stats Victim *'Pope Septimus' (The Pope was found dead in the Vatican) Murder Weapon *'Rat Poison' Killer *'Kuwahara Hisato' Suspects Profile *The suspect has access to rat poison *The suspect drinks cappuccino *The suspect has read Dante's Inferno Profile *The suspect has access to rat poison *The suspect drinks cappuccino *The suspect has read Dante's Inferno Profile *The suspect has access to rat poison *The suspect drinks cappuccino *The suspect has read Dante's Inferno Profile *The suspect has access to rat poison *The suspect drinks cappuccino Profile *The suspect has access to rat poison *The suspect drinks cappuccino *The suspect has read Dante's Inferno Killer's Profile * The killer has access to rat poison. * The killer drinks cappuccino. * The killer has read Dante's inferno. * The killer has blue eyes. * The killer's blood type is A+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate The Vatican (Clues: Victim's Body, Crown; Victim identified: Pope Septimus; New Suspect: Father Iocundus) * Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has access to rat poison) * Examine Crown (Result: Royal Crown; New Suspect: Queen Elizabeth IV) * Talk to the Queen about the Pope's death. (Prerequisite: Royal Crown identified) * Talk to Father Iocandus about the possibility that he would be the new pope. (Prerequisite: The Vatican investigated) * Investigate Colosseum (Prerequisite: All tasks above must be done; Clues: Torn Placard; Crate) * Examine Torn Placard (Result: Faded Placard) * Examine Faded Placard (Result: Vagnia's Placard; New Suspect: Vagnia Caligula) * Confront Vagnia about celebrating the Pope's death. (Prerequisite: Faded Placard examined) * Examine Crate (Result: Bottle of Rat Poison) * Analyze Bottle of Rat Poison (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks cappuccino) * Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Whitespirit Headquarters (Clues: Recorded Songs, Faded Prison Shirt, ''The Creation of Adam ''replica) * Examine Recorded Songs (Result: Tokko's voice; New Suspect: Tokko Il-Sung) * Talk to Tokko about his presence in Whitespirit Headquarters. (Prerequisite: Tokko's voice identified) * Examine Faded Prison Shirt (Result: Shirt Number) * Analyze Shirt Number (09:00:00; New Suspect: Kuwahara Hisato) * Arrest Kuwahara Hisato for breaking out of prison. (Prerequisite: Shirt Number analyzed) * Examine ''The Creation of Adam ''Replica (Result: Text) * Analyze Text (12:00;00; Attribute: The killer has read Dante's Inferno; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Bench) * Investigate Bench (Clues: Faded Readipedia Article, Locked TV Set) * Examine Faded Readipedia Article (Result: Vagnia's post) * Talk to Vagnia about claiming to kill the Pope. (Prerequsiite: Vagnia's post unraveled) * Examine Locked TV Set (Result: CCN News) * Analyze CCN News (12:00:00) * Talk to the Queen about her meeting with the Pope. (Prerequisite: CCN News analyzed) * Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Church (Clues: Bible, Gun, Donation for Church Receipt) * Examine Bible (Result: Kuwahara's Bible) * Talk to Kuwahara Hisato about becoming "Reverend Hisato" thanks to the Pope. (Prerequisite: Kuwahara's Bible unraveled) * Examine Gun (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints (Result: Father Iocandus's fingerprints) * Talk to Father Iocandus about gun ownership. (Prerequisite: Father Iocandus's fingerprints identified) * Examine Donation for Church Receipt (Result: Receipt Number) * Analyze Receipt Number (09:00:00) * Talk to Tokko about his donation being funded by Mr Whitespirit. (Prerequisite: Receipt Number analyzed) * Investigate Donation Records (Prerequisite: All tasks must be done before; Clues: Pope Hat; Blooded Gospels) * Examine Pope Hat (Result: DNA) * Analyze DNA (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) * Examine Blooded Gospels (Result: Blood) * Analyze Blood (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A+) * Take care of the killer now! * Go to The Art of Theft (4/6). (No stars) The Art of Theft (4/6) * Talk to Tokko Il-Sung about his connection to Mr Whitespirit. (Prerequisite: Available from the start of the chapter) * Investigate Whitespirit Headquarters (Prerequisite: Talk to Tokko; Clue: Torn Paper) * Examine Torn Paper (Result: Mr Whitespirit's Photo) * Examine Mr Whitespirit's Photo (Result: Tokko Il-Sung) * Talk to Tokko Il-Sung about his identity as Mr Whitespirit. (Prerequisite: Tokko Il-Sung identified) * Investigate The Vatican (Prerequisite: Available from the start; Clues: Threat to Pope) * Examine Threat to Pope (Result: Location Coordinates) * Analyze Location Coordinates (09:00:00) * Investigate Colosseum (Prerequisite: Location Coordinates analyzed; Clue: Faded List of Books) * Examine Faded List of Books (Result: Missing Books) * Talk to Claudia Decentia about the original version of Dante's Inferno missing. (Prerequisite: Faded List of Books) * Talk to Kuwahara Hisato about his motive. (Prerequisite: Talk to Claudia) * Move on to a new crime! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Go the Globe Category:Europe (Alex)